


He begged

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, daddy!lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Right, how many should we do next?" </p><p>Bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic, because I couldn't resist a request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He begged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/gifts).



Greg trailed his fingers across the soft, pale buttocks belonging to the man laid face down over his knees.  
Jim flinched as the detective's finger pressed against a sensitive pink welt.

"Now, now, boy." Greg warned, "What did I say about wriggling?"

Jim steadied himself on Greg's lap and bit his lip in an effort to control himself.

"That's better." he nodded, stroking slow, taunting circles over Jim's bottom and back.

"Right, how many should we do next?" 

Jim didn't answer, knowing he wasn't permitted to. Greg smiled. The boy learned quick.

"I think 10 more, don't you?"

Not waiting for a response, Greg raised his hand, bringing it back down quickly and firmly over the reddening hand prints that already marked Jim's arse and legs.

"I don't hear counting!" Greg barked, making Jim jump before he squealed "One, Daddy!"

The detective growled. This boy was fucking HOT!  
He alternated between each cheek and thigh, skin heating beneath his palm with each blow.

"Two, Daddy!"

"Three, Daddy!" Jim said with a yelp.

The spanking continued until Greg had delivered his ninth and penultimate smack.

He paused for a second. "You know what to do now, don't you, boy?"

Jim nodded quickly as Greg struck a tenth and final time.

"Ten, ten, ten." Jim cried.

"Please fuck me now, Daddy." he begged.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel [His boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/815661)


End file.
